Pride's Price
by Breakmybones
Summary: A day at the lake house, what will happen if Kyou's pride could hurt his chances with Tohru? And how will Yuki make this worse...or better? Spoilers. Read and PLEASEE review!


**Well this is a result of me being super distracted instead of paying attention in calculus class… much shorter than my other stories, but it's cute (: Hope you enjoy! If you read it, I'd love to get your opinion or review, please? **

Pride's Price

The waves lapped her feet with warm splashes; sand sinking in between her tiny toes. The wind whipped her long braids back and pushed her bangs up and over her forehead. Her body was beaming in the rays of sunlight. The paleness of her skin contrasted with her dark brown hair and chocolate eyes. Yuki was sitting farther up on the beach as he watched her. He ran a thin hand through his silver hair, watching Tohru as she scanned the water. He felt breathless. She was absolutely flawless.

After a minute or two, however, Tohru turned to Yuki. The smile on her face had not vanished since she had turned around to look at the lake. Her white blouse was flustered from the wind, but was complimented by her pale green shorts wonderfully. Yuki could not help but smile at her. She looked so innocent. Tohru walked up to him, offering her hand to help him out of the sand.

"I'm guessing Kyou will be wondering where we are, huh?" She said, giggling slightly. Yuki could care less about that damned cat. _Why does Tohru even like him as a friend? He was always so rude to her, unlike me. I'm almost as polite as a real prince._

Almost reluctantly, Yuki took her hand and stood up, brushing the sand off of his clothes. They walked together back to the lake house. Kyou would be waiting there, while Shigure, Ayame and Hatori were off hiking and camping until tomorrow, when they would be leaving. Yuki opened the door for Tohru when they got home, bowing slightly as she passed through.

"Thank you, Yuki!" she said kindly, slipping inside. Kyou was lying on the couch, sitting up as he heard them enter the room.

"So where were you two all morning?" He said, almost concerned, and glaring at Yuki. Tohru saw the look he was shooting in Yuki's direction, and realized what he was thinking.  
"Oh, no, no, no, no, no!" She waved her hands frantically in front of her chest. "It's nothing like that, Kyou! We just-" Yuki cut her off.  
"We went down to the lake, if that's okay with you, stupid cat." He crossed his arms.

Kyuo got off the couch defensively.

"Why would I care?!" He yelled. Yuki smirked.  
"Okay, it's clear you don't care. Ms. Honda-san, I'm incredibly hungry, is there anything to eat in the kitchen?" Tohru thought for a second. .

"Oh, yes! I made some rice balls! They're sitting on the kitchen counter." Yuki smiled at her, and then glared at Kyo as he exited the room. Tohru sat down on a chair opposite of the couch. Her body seemed to move flawlessly as she crossed her legs and leaned her head back in the seat. She sighed, tired from the walk. Kyou could not look away, she was like a goddess, and he loved her. Kyou sat on the couch, unable to remove his eyes from her. _God, she's so perfect. She's just so… beautiful. I really should be nicer to her… like that damned Yuki. _Kyou ran his hands through his hair. He gazed at the ceiling until Tohru broke the heavy silence.

"I'm going to take a bath, okay?" She rose from the chair with a smile. Kyou simply replied with an "mmm".

He watched her walk through the door, disappearing behind the bathroom door, a pang rippling in his heart. He loved her. So much…

_How could I ever be able to tell her what she really means to me? For all I know, she might not even like me, at all. I probably am just too mean for her…_ Kyou's thoughts were interrupted by a chuckle from the kitchen door. Yuki was leaning against the door frame, holding a drinking glass.

"How long have you been standing there?!" Kyou yelled, feeling his cheeks burn up. Yuki took a long sip from his cup.

"Long enough to see you watch Tohru like the creep you are." He looked out the window. "I know you like her," he said, not taking his eyes from the window.

"I do not!" Kyou yelled. Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"Really, now?" He asked. Kyou regretted saying anything.

"Why do you care?" Yuki stared at his cup.

"Well, I didn't want to get in the way, but since you have no feelings for her, I'd figure that I'd like to give Miss Honda a chance…" Kyou's face was bright red.

"DO WHAT YOU WANT, I DON'T CARE!" He ran out the door, leaving his enemy alone with the love of his life, but taking his pride with him.

After half an hour of circling the house, he decided he couldn't leave them alone there; Yuki would try to do perverted things to her! He burst into the house, seeing Tohru and Yuki standing in the kitchen doorway. Tohru was pressed against the doorway, Yuki hovering over her. Kyou, wide-eyed, walked to the kitchen, pushing between them.

"Oh, uhh, hello Kyou!" Tohru said awkwardly as he opened the fridge, searching for food. Her voice melted his insides as he hid a smile into the refrigerator. He took out some milk, pouring it into a cup. Yuki turned to Tohru, smiling.

"So Tohru, I wanted to tell you something," he began in a soft voice. Kyou felt his muscles tighten as he watched them out of the corner of his eye. Tohru took a nervous step backwards as Yuki stepped forward.

"Uh, yes, Yuki?" She was pale. Yuki turned momentarily to look at Kyou, a devilish smile on his face. Kyou saw Tohru look at him, a pleading look on her face. Yuki turned to her, now inches from her. She took another step back, obviously uncomfortable. _This is it… _Kyou thought to himself. Yuki leaned in closer, only to be punched in the arm forcefully, knocking him over. As Yuki sat on the ground, rubbing his arms, Kyou stood tall.

"You damned Rat!" he yelled. "Can't you see she doesn't want that?!" Tohru beamed at him. He was like a tall, handsome prince, coming to her rescue. Yuki watched her face, and then smiled softly. Kyou was confused. _Why was he smiling if he had just been rejected? _Yuki laughed quietly.

"You're welcome, stupid cat." He got up, walking from the room. Kyou yelled after him,  
"What do you mean!? Come back here!" Tohru giggled. Confused, Kyou turned to her. Her face was slightly pinker from her blush, and her eyes shone. A smile rested on her face, as she took a step towards Kyou. Just then, a shrill and song-like voice filled the house, making Tohru step back.  
"MY PRECIOUS FLOWER TOHRU HONDA I AM BACK! I HOPE THE MEAN KITTY AND MOUSEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TOO PREVERTED TO MY PRECIOUS HOUSEWIFE~! ARE YOU HERE~?" Shigure came leaping into the room, embracing Tohru. Kyou just sighed.

Soon Ayame and Hatori were in the kitchen too, babbling about their camping trip. Tohru talked with them, but kept an eye on Kyou as he shifted uneasily, looking at the floor. At last, everyone went to pack, leaving Kyou and Tohru alone. He looked up at her, but looked away as he felt his face burn up. After a moment, she put her hand on his shoulder. Kyou looked down at her, into her shining eyes and smiling face.

"Thank you, Kyou," She said sincerely. He put his hand on top of hers.

"You need to stand up for yourself more," was all he said before he ruffled her hair, and left the room to pack his stuff.


End file.
